Home for Christmas
by Jasmine Shigeru
Summary: Kimberly and her daughter spend Christmas with some friends at the Youth Center. Tommy and Kim.
1. Part One

Title: Home for Christmas

Author: Jasmine Shigeru

Pairing: Tommy/Kim

Author's Note: Just for the Holiday season. Two parts.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers nor do I wish I do. This is just for my entertainment and whomever wishes to read it. I am not making any profit from this and do not care to for that matter.

Rating: K+

Home for Christmas

By: Jasmine Shigeru

Part One

Kimberly walked into the reopened Youth Center holding an invitation in her right hand and a small child's hand in her left. It was December 23, 2005. Ten years ago Kimberly spent time with her friends here and now she was going to spend it again.

Kimberly let out a heavy sigh. She remembered the last time she here. Tommy, Aisha, Billy, Rocky, and Adam were with her. They had saved Christmas from Lord Zedd and her mom had come from Paris, France to spend the Holidays with her. She remembered kissing Tommy under the mistletoe and playing guitar for the little program she and Aisha had set with a small chorus of children singing Holiday songs.

Another sigh and then an insistant tug of her left arm. Kim looked down at her down at her seven year old daughter. A little Christmas miracle Kim didn't know she had until January. She choose not to tell Tommy. She couldn't. He was still a Power Ranger and the risk was too great. She was going to tell him about her but she just never found the opportunity. He was always doing something new and she just didn't have the heart to spoil his fun.

Then there was the letter thing. It was true she did find someone new. She loved him a great deal too and he loved her in return. Julius Miller was a sweet, cring man who she had met at school. He had comforted her during the moments she found out she was pregnant and they became closer. They were going to get married before Alison was born, but a horrible car accident prevented that. Julius was killed instantly.

Kim closed her eyes and a tear escaped. She had told him about there daughter, Alison Ann Hart, during the Summer. He was angry but soon got over it. Tommy had never met the child and Kim was more than a little nervous about seeing him.

"Mommy, I don't wanna be here." Alison said with a little pout.

Kim squatted down to be at eye level with the little girl. Alison had her father's eyes and his darker complexion but other than that she was totally Kim's.

"Ally, honey, don't you want to see your Uncles Rocky, Adam, Jason, Billy, and Zack and your Aunties Aisha, Trini, Tanya, and Kat?"

"Yes." Was they weak reply.

"Kimberly!"

Kim turned to see Aisha rushing over to her. The black woman hugged her long time best friend and squeezed. Then she turned to the little girl.

"Ally!"

Aisha hugged the girl and tickled her belly a little to get her laughing.

"Aisha, how are you?"

"Great, trying to get Rocky away from the food."

They laughed and began to walk towards the tables covered in food.

Alison's eyes lit when she saw her favorite uncle.

"Uncle Jason!" She exclaimed ethusiastically and ran to jump into his arms.

Jason chuckled and scooped up the petite girl.

"Hey, Princess."

"Hi, I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Yeah, I've been busy."

"Doing what?"

"Taking care of me." Said a blonde woman with an Australian accent.

"Auntie Kat." The child said with a smile and wiggled her way out of Jason's embrace. She hugged Kat and looked up at the woman.

"You're fat."

Kat laughed and patted Alison on the head.

"I'm not fat, I'm pregnant."

"You're going to have a baby?" The child asked in wonder.

"Yup."

"Good."

Kim shook her head and looked around. Tanya and Adam were decorating the tree with Zack and Trini. Justin was over by the window painting snow on the glass. Billy was over at the bar talking to Ernie. It was good to be home.

"Tommy will be here in ten minutes." Rocky said as he hugged her. "He's bringing some friends."

Kim smiled. It would be good to see the love of her life again. They had agreed a month ago, that if she were to move back to California, they would give there relationship another go.

"Kimberly?"

Kim turned to see Hayley Thomas, Billy's girlfriend, approach her holding some mistletoe.

"Yeah, Hayley." Kim said and brushed her hair back behind her ear.

"Could you hang this over the threshold?"

"Sure no problem."

Kimberly took the mistletoe and walked to the threshold. A frown appeared on her brow and she jumped to try to reach the hook. As she jumped repeatedly, Kim had a major case of _Deja Vu_. Nine years ago, she was doing the same thing.

A tanned hand touched hers and Kim looked up.


	2. Part Two

Part Two

"Tommy!" She squealed.

"Here, let me help you." Tommy said as he took the mistletoe out of her grasps.

"Thanks."

Kim watched as he hung the mistletoe on the hook. She smiled up at him.

After his task was done Tommy looked down at his ex.

Kim hoped he would kiss her and it looked as if he was going to kiss her when three teenagers walked in between them. A forth teen walked around her male counter parts with a glare across her face.

"You guys are dorks." she stated and walked over to where Hayley stood. The chatting boys followed her.

"Hi." Tommy said as they moved from under the mistletoe.

"Hi."

An awkward silence fell between them.

"So... How have been?" Kim asked the former white ranger.

"Fine. Teaching." He replied shyly. "You?"

"Moved back to Angel Grove. Helping a seven year old get used to a new school. Getting used to a new job. Still unpacking."

Tommy smiled. "Busy?"

"Yeah." Kim giggled as she saw the amusement in his brown orbs.

Kim bit her lip and tucked her hair behind her ear. Tommy tried to look any where but at the woman in front him. They were acting pretty much like the had in High School.

"Dr. O," Kira asked. "Aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?"

"Right." Tommy said and cleared his throat.

He pointed each individual as he went.

"Jason Scott and his wife, Katherine, Rocky DeSantos and his wife Aisha, Zack Taylor and Trini Kwan, Adam Park and his fiancee, Tanya Sloan, Justin Stewart, Billy Cranston and that's Ernie, the owner of this establishment."

The teens said hi politely to the adults and the boy the same age as them.

"Guys, these are my former students, Conner McKnight, Kira Ford, Trent Fernandez-Mercer, and Ethan James."

The teens waved nervously at the crowd.

"What about me?" said Alison as she ran to hug her mother's leg.

She looked up at Tommy shyly and then at the teens.

"I could never forget you." Kim assured the child as she patted her head. "This little princess is Alison Hart, my daughter."

"Hi." Alison said looking up at Tommy and buried her face in her mother.

Tommy kneeled down and smiled his most charming smile for the child.

"Hi, Alison. I'm Tommy."

"Hi, I know. You're my daddy."

Tommy beamed and looked at Kim. She smiled back at him.

Tommy stood and looked Kim in the eye.

"Can we speak privately?"

Kim nodded and they walked over to the spot they used so often to teleport out in emergencies.

* * *

Sorry this is so short. I know I said two parts but I changed my mind. Now there may be four.

Reviews are much welcomed.


	3. Part Three

Part Three

"What is it you want to talk about?" Kimberly asked Tommy nervously.

"Alison."

"Oh." Kim smiled up at him, but he could tell she was very nervous.

"It's nothing bad. I just didn't know she knew about me."

Kim's smiled brightened and her doe eyes sparkled. Tommy had missed that smile and those eyes.

"Of course, what kind of person do you think I am? I told her alot about her father."

"Like what?"

Tommy smiled down at the woman.

"Like how smart you are and that you've always had an interest in dinosaurs and cars. How forgetful and constantly tardy you are." Kim told him. "How brave you are, how you were always been there for me and your friends. She knows that you are a kind and caring man."

"You've told her alot." Tommy smiled charmingly.

"Yeah."

"I would ask you about her, but I would rather ask her. Get to know my daughter."

"Good idea."

They walked back into the main room of the Youth Center. Tommy unconciously placed his hand on the small of her back. Kim didn't mind and wrapped her arm around his waist.

Alison saw this and smiled. She walked up to her parents.

"Hi," Tommy said removing connect from Kimberly.

"Hi." Alison said shyly and grabbed the hem of her green velvet dress. She twisted back and forth as she stared up at her father.

"I'm going to go catch up with Hayley." Kim announced and walked away from the pair.

Tommy held out his large hand and Alison placed her small one onto his palm. She watched her hand disappear as her father's.

Tommy led the child to a table and sat with her. He watched his daughter straighten her little dress and smile up at him as he sat across from her. She looked so much smaller than seven. She definitely took after Kimberly. She had Kim's nose and face, but he could see her hair was his and her complexion was slightly darker than her mothers. Then there were her eyes. His eyes. His eyes were staring up at him with awe and wonder.

"Alison, I want to ask you some questions." He began and the child nodded.

"Ok," Tommy sighed and rubbed his hands together. "What's your faverite color?"

Alison smiled brightly. Kim's smiled he noted.

"My faverite color in the whole wide world is green and I love to study dinosaurs and I like to sing. Mommy's teaching me how to play guitar. Uncle Jason is going to start teaching me martial arts and my faverite Power Ranger was before I was born."

Alison leaned forward and whisper as if she had a juicy secret.

Tommy leaned toward her and smiled.

"My faverite Power Ranger is the first Green Ranger." she whispered to him. "Mommy told me stories about how he was evil and became good and how he and the first Pink Ranger were helping each other."

'That's right." Tommy said.

"Did the Power Rangers ever save you?"

"Yeah."

"Cool!" Alison exclaimed and everyone around them laughed.

Alison immediately looked embarrassed.

"Tell me about the pterodactyl." She said meekly.

"Sure, Alison."

"No, silly." the little girl said shaking her head. "Don't call me Alison, that's what Grandmere and Grandpere call me. Mommy calls me Alison Ann when I'm in trouble."

She frowned and Tommy chuckled.

"What should I call you?"

"Ally."

"Ok, Ally."

He began to tell her about her mother's first zord.

* * *

sighs Father/daughter bonding.

I know I said Alison only had Tommy's complexion and eyes, but the hair just seemed right.

AN: I have decided this is going to be alot longer than expected. I'm really getting into this.

Hopefully this story will be done before Christmas.


	4. Part Four

Part Four

The group finished decorating the Youth Center and decided to go to the park. They felt they needed some fresh air.

Alison pouted and planted her feet firmly on the ground as they began to leave.

"I don't wanna go to the park." she said.

"Why not?" Aisha asked. "You love the park."

"Because," Alison said with a roll of her eyes. "I can't play. I'll ruin my dress."

"She has a point." Kim said. "How about we go home and get you changed?"

"No!" The girl said. "I will have to get this stuff back on for the Christmas party."

Tommy smiled. Did his eyes really turn that dark when he was angry?

"Why don't we just go to the park? I want to show you the spot where I first asked you mom out."

Alison thought for a second, then smiled.

"Ok." she said.

"And when you come back," Ernie told the youngest member of the group. "Santa will be here."

Alison's face glowed and she quickly grabbed Tommy's hand and tugged him out the door.

The former white ranger just laughed and picked up the small girl. He kissed her cheek.

"What was that for?"

All Dr. Oliver did was point up. They were standing under the mistletoe.

Alison kissed his cheek too and they left as the others laughed.

At the park, the group found a couple of picnic tables to sit around. They discussed their ranger adventures as Tommy, Kim and Alison found their way down the lake.

The small family came to a stop near the water's edge.

"Is this the spot?" Ally asked her father and he nodded.

Images of the day he had first lost his Green Ranger powers flashed through Tommy's mind.

He had come out here to practice some kata. It helped him think when he was out in nature.

Kimberly approached him. They talked for about and then Kim said the they missed him. When he just shrugged of the statement, she told him she missed him.

He kissed her then and then asked her to the dance.

It was one of his faverite memories.

It took Tommy awhile to realize Kimberly was telling their daughter the story.

"You really kissed her before you asked her out?"

"Yeah, I did. It seemed like the right thing to do."

Kim smiled up at him and he wanted to kiss her then. This was their spot after all.

Tommy had spent time with Kat here, but they never really kissed or sat by the lake on the days when they weren't in school or fighting. This was just a special place he had shared with only Kim and now their daughter.

"Boys are weird."

"Yeah," Tommy chuckled. "And you keep saying that until you find one all of us approve of."

"That's going to be close to never." Kim mumbled.

"Your parents liked me."

"Yeah, but they still didn't trust you."

Tommy noticed a sad look came upon his former girlfriend.

"Ally, go back to the others." Tommy said not even looking at the child. "Shout out you're coming really loud, ok?"

Alison nodded and ran to the tables screaming that she wanted to be hugged by all her uncles and aunties.

"Kim?" Tommy said and took ahold of Kim's small hand.

"Hmmm?"

"What happened when you told your parents you were pregnant."

Kim sniffled and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Nothing much. They just said you took advantage of a young innocent girl and that you would probably dump me when you found out."

Tommy tugged Kim closer to him so he could hold her.

"You know I would never have abandoned you."

"I know." Kim said and nodded into his chest. "I was scared and it was the last thing I wanted to hear, but I called Trini soon after and she comforted me."

Tommy held Kim tighter to him. He would have been there for her if she had told him. He wished he was the one to put her doubts to rest. It wasn't fair. He wished she had told him. She should have told him.

He rubbed her back gently and a small smile appeared on his face.

He was going to get that chance. They had promised each other, if Kim were to move back to California, they would start over.

Tommy pulled Kim away and smiled down at her. He took her hand and then he kissed her just like the first time.

"Kim will you like to have dinner with me later tonight?" He asked as he pulled away.

"I would love to." Kim said blinking up at him in her confusion.


	5. Part Five

Part Five

They arrived back at the Youth Center as people bagan to arrive for the party. Kimberly and Tommy paused under the mistletoe. They smiled at each other and as Tommy went to kiss her, Skull came between them.

The old Angel Grove High bully smiled at the petite brunette. He placed a kissed Kim on the cheek.

"Hey, Kimberly." He said.

"Hi, Skull." Kim said as she rubbed her wet cheek.

Tommy stood there as flashes of the past raced forward.

Alison then rushed past the trio.

"It's Santa!" she exclaimed and pointed to the large chair where the fat man donned in red sat.

Tommy chuckled as he recognized the Santa to be Bulk.

"Come on, Daddy." Alison said and tugged Tommy over to the line of children waiting to tell Santa their Christmas wishes.

Tommy nearly doubled over. It was the first time his daughter had called him that and a flood of emotions filled him. He allowed her to lead him to the line.

After ten minutes of waiting, Alison was seated on Santa's lap.

"What is it you want this year, little girl?" Santa Bulk asked.

"I want a Cabbage Patch Doll with brown hair and brown eyes like mine and a doll house and ..."

The list went on for a while before Alison leaned in to whisper something in Santa's ear.

"I want my Daddy and Mommy to finally kiss under the mistletoe." She whipered. "They've been trying to kiss under it all day."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you." Alison said and kissed his chubby cheek before she hopped off his lap.

An hour past, Kira and Kim played a Christmas tune together on their guitars. They sung along with Aisha, Kat, Tanya, and Zack.

The children of Angel Grove sung some Holiday songs and they got to open some gifts.

Bulk approached Kimberly and whispered something in her ear. Kim smiled and nodded at him.

"Tommy?" Kim said and grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the entrance.

She grabbed the fabric of his jacket and pulled him down for a kiss. It last longer than any they had ever shared in public.

Alison smiled and looked over at Santa. He winked at her and she giggled.

Kira, Trent, Conner, and Ethan blanched. The last thing they wanted to see their former teacher showing public displays of affection.

The other former rangers smiled and chuckled and whispered its about time.

Kimberly pulled away and smiled up at Tommy.

"Merry Christmas, Tommy."

"Merry Christmas, Kimberly."

END


End file.
